Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel.
Background Art
A capacitive touch panel is used to identify a detection point by measuring a capacitance variation generated when a touch panel surface is touched with an operating object such as a finger. In particular, a projection type touch panel includes a plurality of electrodes arranged to cross in X and Y directions. The electrodes are constituted of transparent conductive films, for example. Using the electrodes described above, a capacitance variation is measured so that coordinates of a detection point can be specified (see, for example, JP-A-2012-203565).
A touch panel sensor 60 described in JP-A-2012-203565 includes a first transparent conductive pattern 61 and a second transparent conductive pattern 62, as well as a first lead conductive pattern 63 and a second lead conductive pattern 64 electrically connected to the transparent conductive patterns. The first transparent conductive pattern 61 and the second transparent conductive pattern 62 are formed in a display area T0, while the first lead conductive pattern 63 and the second lead conductive pattern 64 are formed in a wiring area T1 in the periphery. In addition, the touch panel sensor 60 has a first terminal portion 65 and a second terminal portion 66 connected to the first lead conductive pattern 63 and the second lead conductive pattern 64, respectively.